


Chase This Light

by Nilex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilex/pseuds/Nilex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set right after the end of 3x07, so if you haven’t seen it yet, don’t read it!!!</p><p>It’s inspired by the song “Chase This Light" by Jimmy Eat World.<br/>It's in reaction to Stiles putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.<br/>Just a little something I had to get out of my system : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase This Light

Derek had been the suspect a lot of times now, but he had never been guilty. Tonight he was the traitor and the murderer. He had killed his own beta. It had been forced on him, but still, it was his fault.

He barely saw the people around him, distant screams from someone, maybe Jennifer, maybe Cora, he didn’t know…he didn’t care.  
He could just stare, at the lifeless body in front of him and his bloody hands, accusing him silently.

Derek barely felt the hand on his shoulder at first. It was soft and warm and light. But then it squeezed a little and he became aware of it.  
‘The beauty is in what isn’t said’. He had read that somewhere or maybe just heard it, it didn’t matter. The truth was he wasn’t even sure why those words came to him in this moment, because the quiet around him wasn’t beautiful, it screamed at him:

‘TRAITOR!!! IT’S YOUR FAULT!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND, YOUR FAMILY!!’

Derek couldn’t stand it anymore, he didn’t want to hear it, but the worst part was, he didn’t know how to shut it off.  
He couldn’t get up, he couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t even stop the tears running down his face.  
Then there it was again, the squeeze to his shoulder, a little harder this time and he finally understood:

‘Get up, Derek, c’mon!’

He rose to his feet, slowly turning around to face the person whose hand, now gone, had been resting on his shoulder. He wasn’t really surprised to find Stiles standing there, looking at him like he somehow, impossibly, understood.

Derek had never really noticed that Stiles had this kind of aura around him, a light that shone from inside him, even in a dark time like this.  
He looked the other boy straight in the eyes, not sure of anything anymore.

Stiles slowly took one step, then another toward him, without breaking their eye contact and then before Derek knew what was happening he was in the slender boy’s arms, being comforted by that annoying little punk. How had the world turned in on him like that?  
He closed his eyes and all he saw was that light, slowly creeping through the darkness behind his eyelids until everything was a bright white. He opened his eyes again and had to blink a few times.  
Stiles was padding his back awkwardly and despite everything Derek had to smile a little.

The other boy let go of him then and nodded, silently reassuring him that things were gonna be okay. He wasn’t sure he believed it, but it helped a little, nevertheless.

Slowly, one after another, they left the apartment, Isaac and Scott taking care of Boyd’s body. Jennifer wanted to come to him, comfort him, but he just shook his head at her, so she left as well, reluctantly.  
The last one to leave was Stiles. He stopped at the door, turning to Derek one more time and giving him another nod. Derek gave a quick nod back. Then he watched him leave, taking his light with him, leaving Derek in darkness.

That night he tossed and turned in his bed, drifting of every now and again just to be woken by terrible nightmares, until he was too exhausted and finally fell asleep.  
In his dream he chased a light through the woods and down streets that were covered in black and white confetti. Finally he caught up to the light, bathing in it and it’s warmth.

That was when he woke up and found himself standing in Stiles bedroom, the younger boy asleep on his bed, arms and legs stretched out and tangled up in sheets.  
Derek smiled. Stiles opened his eyes and almost fell out of bed when he saw Derek standing in his room…smiling at him. Derek’s eyes widened, he hadn’t intended for the other boy to wake up and find him there. He backed away slowly, turning to go out through the window.

But there was the hand on his shoulder again, the healing touch he longed for. He turned to find Stiles just looking at him. Slowly his hand wandered over Derek’s arm to his hand. Lacing his fingers through the Alpha’s, he guided him to his bed. There he let go, climbed in and pulled the covers back, inviting him silently to join him.

Derek hesitated for only a moment, then he climbed into the small bed, snuggling close to Stiles. He let the other boy pull the covers over both of them and let him slide his arm under his own and put his hand on Derek’s chest. Derek laced his fingers through Stiles’ and closed his eyes.

He had found the light and now he could sleep, because it kept the nightmares away. Derek felt, for the first time in his life, safe.


End file.
